


Fight the Hurricane

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drama, Gen, Humor, Kaiju, Science, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Kong Shatterdome Tour (Brief) taking place on June 16, 2027, at 3:00pm.<br/>Tour guide: Hong Kong Shatterdome Commanding Officer, Marshal Nicholas Joseph Fury<br/>Tryouts for Parker: June 16, 2027, at 3:45pm.<br/>Tryouts for Parker’s co-pilot: June 16, 2027, at 4:45pm.<br/>Tryout Overseer: Hong Kong Shatterdome Commanding Officer, Marshal Nicholas Joseph Fury<br/>Special Notes: Parker is skilled, and he has choices open to him. We want him on our side. Make it so he chooses Hong Kong Shatterdome. Be nice. Be presentable. Get Parker on our side. He’s attending 6:00pm supper on June 16, 2027; don’t fuck that up.</p><p>Parker, Peter B. is wanted for his exceptional skills in the field and in the lab. He's taking a tour of Hong Kong Shatterdome when all sorts of Kaiju horror goes down. Peter's thrown into the ring to help fight. </p><p>The Marvel (Avengers, X-Men, Spider-Man, Deadpool, etc.)/Pacific Rim crossover everybody secretly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> The Marvel Pacific Rim!AU that nobody thought to ask for, but everybody secretly wanted.
> 
> Title taken from the actual "Pacific Rim" movie.

**Name:** Peter Benjamin Parker.

 **Born:** August 15, 2000,

New York City, New York, USA.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Citizenship:** American.

 **Height:** 5’10”.

 **Weight:** 167 lbs.

 **Eye Color:** Hazel.

 **Hair Color:** Brown.

 **Education:** High school graduate, top of his class. ( _see file_ )

Graduate of Jaeger Academy, class of 2017, top of his class. ( _see file_ )

 **Previous Work:** Former freelance photographer.

Freelance research scientist.

Freelance wrestler.

 **Hobbies include:** gymnastics, photography, engineering, “science and the science of fucking up kaiju,” to directly quote Parker. ( _see file_ )

 **Special skills include:** ability to scale walls/high structures, hand-to-hand combat, flexibility/gymnastic ability, multilinguality (English, Japanese, Mandarin, German, French, Gaelic, Latin), particular intuitive skills, and extreme proficiency in Drivesuits, Jaegers, and K-Science.

 **Previous Occupation:** K-Science Officer, Jaeger Pilot

 **Desired Occupation:** K-Science Officer and/or Jaeger Pilot

 **Rank:** PPDC Ranger

 **Ranger Number:** P-PPAR_162.99-B ( _see file_ )

 **Previous Strike Groups:** Los Angeles, Lima, Vladivostok

 **Deployments:** 5

 **Affiliations:** Pan Pacific Defense Corps

 **Jaegers Previously Piloted:** Arachno Bomber ( _see file_ )

 **Previous Partners:** Gwendolyne Stacy, deceased ( _see file_ ), Jessica Drew ( _see file_ )

 **Previous Commanding Officers:** Stanley Ditko ( _see file_ ), J. Jonah Jameson ( _see file_ ), Norman Osborn ( _see file_ )

 _ **Hong Kong Shatterdome Tour (Brief)**_ **taking place on June 16, 2027, at 3:00pm.**

 **Tour guide:** Hong Kong Shatterdome Commanding Officer Marshal Nicholas Joseph Fury

 **Tryouts for Parker:** June 16, 2027, at 3:45pm.

 **Tryouts for Parker’s co-pilot:** June 16, 2027, at 4:15pm.

 **Tryout Overseer:** Hong Kong Shatterdome Commanding Officer Marshal Nicholas Joseph Fury

 **Special Notes:** Parker is skilled, and he has choices open to him. We want him on our side. Make it so he chooses Hong Kong Shatterdome. Be nice. Be presentable. Get Parker on our side. He’s attending 6:00pm supper on June 16, 2027; don’t fuck that up.

 

Marshal Nicholas J. Fury

Hong Kong Shatterdome Commanding Officer

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
